


I forgave you. (A long time ago.)

by Junebug_979



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Fluff, Forgiveness, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, POV Lena Luthor, Puppy Kara Danvers, Reconciliation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979
Summary: Kara goes to L-corp to see her and apologise for making her go and save her another time after the Supergirl reveal... but Lena's already forgiven her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 58





	I forgave you. (A long time ago.)

"I forgave you a long time ago, Kara." Lena sighed at Kara's back that was slowly turning around, her lips parted in shock. She was about to leave Lena's office at L-Corp.

"What?" Kara breathed out. 

"I said I forgave you a long time ago." Lena repeted once more; albiet a bit louder. "I just needed time to myself. A few weeks maybe. But then you just had to get hurt when we were on track to me almost being able to contact you again."

"Maybe I could give you some more space? Like a month?" She pouted giving her famous puppy dog eyes.

Lena sighed again. "I don't know if I can, though."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, leaning foward.

"I've seen you now, I don't know if I can go another day keeping distance. I'll miss you too much." Lena felt tears in her eyes, just the _thought_ of going back to not being near her blond superhero everyday caused her chest to hurt.

Kara's eyes brightened at that. "Then why do you have too? I'll _never_ lie to you again! I promise. I swear on my _planets_ grave." Her chest was heaving after that long winded exclamtion.

Lena's eyes widened and she stood up from her desk chair going over to her best friend who she was in love with; giving her a hug that was long overdue.

She heard a sigh in her ear and she closed her eyes. Kara must have been missing her too, but the guilt was still coming off her in waves; she had to make Kara understand that she forgave her and wanted things to go back to normal.

Well not _exactly_ normal per se, she was going to tell her she was in love with her soon. And hopefully the superhero returned her feelings.

"Thank you, Lee." 

"You're welcolme. So... when's our next movie night gonna be?" Lena asks impishly, a smirk playing on her lips.

This had Kara out right _squeeling_ so loud Lena had to cover her ears until Kara calmed down. "This weekend?" She had stoped making the squeeling noise so Lena lowered her hands from her ears.

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, and if you don't mind not telling anyone else? I kinda want you to myself." But Kara was already nodding before she finished her sentence.

"Yes! And you can sleep over!" She started hopping on the balls of her feet, and oh, how can Lena say no to that?

"Sure, Kara." After she agreed Kara surged forward with the hug, and Lena melted right into her arms. "See you this weekend, darling."

"Yeah, you sure will, I wouldn't miss it even if the world was ending, and it almost has before." She giggles. "See you then." And she's out the door. 

Lena misses her already. She can't wait for this weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> POV: You just read my brain fart lol.


End file.
